Tarde de Ocio
by Hana-Liatris
Summary: Llovía como si no hubiera mañana y era la primera vez que había tanta juventud reunida en la tienda de la abuela de Yao. /AU, una historia con los cinco Aliados./


_Tarde de Ocio_

.

.

.

Era el final de un usual y aburrido día gris. Londres ya se estaba preparando para alumbrar a sus habitantes en sus horas más oscuras, a pesar de que la tarde todavía no había llegado a su fin.

Yao se apresuraba a llegar a la tienda, donde su abuela y él vivían, antes de que las primeras gotas de una tediosa lluvia lo mojaran.  
Un mundo de gente se movía constantemente a su alrededor. Personas corriendo de un lado a otro, acarreando papeles, mochilas y maletines, lo empujaban sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Sin inmutarse por los rasgos que lo incriminaban de su oriental descendencia, la multitud concentrada a ambos lados lo apretujaban, complicando su marcha, obligándolo a esquivar aquella avalancha de gente de la mejor manera posible.

Luego de casi un cuarto de hora más tarde consiguió llegar a su destino. La tienda de antigüedades (ya que eso era) se encontraba del otro lado de la calle. Aliviado cruzó la avenida y contento, pero cansado, entró a aquel lugar que él consideraba como su hogar.

-"Ya llegué", dijo adentro, mientras se descolgaba la mochila del hombro.

Estantes y muebles, siendo todos antigüedades mismas, repletos de diversos objetos, desde estatuillas a espejos, completaban un gran espacio dentro de la habitación. Un estante al fondo, lejos de las ventanas que daban a la calle, contenía infinita cantidad de delicados manuscritos, siendo siempre de origen chino u, ocasionalmente, de algún otro país oriental, escritos cientos de años atrás en lenguas muertas que tan solo algunos privilegiados eran capaces de leer.

Yao se acercó al mostrador y pasó al otro lado, tirando la mochila. Agachó su cabeza hacia el vidrio del mismo y vio una nota (escrita en caracteres chinos) apoyada. Le dedicó una fugaz mirada y suspiró. Su abuela solía hacer ese tipo de cosas... él se preguntaba como hacía ella para poder dejar la tienda abierta, sin vigilancia, y evitar un robo o entrada ilegal a la misma... Mejor era no hacerse muchas preguntas.

Yao suspiró nuevamente y se sentó en la silla detrás del mostrador, la mochila a su derecha en el suelo. Sacó con pesar el libro de Historia de la misma y se dispuso a leer.  
Resumiendo, la nota le pedía si podía cuidar el negocio mientras ella no estaba (habiendo aclarado que iba a estar ausente por el resto de la tarde y que pensaba que no iba a llegar antes).

Él estaba enormemente agradecido con su abuela. Ella había sido la primera (y la única) en pedir su custodia luego de aquel horrible accidente, en el cual sus padres y hermanito habían muerto, dejándolo huérfano con tan solo once años. Cuando el choque, ya que eso había sido, se había producido, Yao se había encontrado, justamente, en la Tienda, ayudando con la limpieza.

Y así pasaron los minutos, él encontrándose absorto en el libro luego de unos iniciales segundos de aburrimiento y mala voluntad.  
Se había salvado de la fuerte tormenta que en ese momento azotaba Londres con furia.

De repente una ráfaga fresca y el tintinear de la campanita de la puerta sacaron a Yao de su ensimismamiento y fijó, sus cansados aunque atentos, ojos de color miel en el muchacho que había entrado abruptamente a la tienda.  
El chino no era alto y lo reconocía, además, su pelo liso, morocho y largo, ciertamente lo diferenciaba (también gracias a sus facciones) de cualquier europeo.

Pero aquel muchacho, visibles tres o cuatro años más grande que él, era un buen ejemplo de un inglés (no muy conforme con la sociedad). Cabello rubio, natural y espeso contrastaba con los pálidos contornos de su rostro, a pesar de que estaba despeinado y, además, mojado por la lluvia.  
Su ropa consistía de una chaqueta no muy abrigada, pantalones un tanto ajustados y oscuros, zapatillas, una bufanda escocesa roja y negra alrededor de su cuello y una vieja funda de guitarra colgada al hombro. Un par de cejas un poco más espesas que las normales se encontraban arriba de dos ojos de un vivo verde esmeralda.

El recién llegado sacudió la cabeza, de la misma manera que hacen los perros, salpicando gotas de lluvia a su alrededor. Dejando ver, en el proceso, el brillo de un arito en su oreja derecha. La funda a su espalda contenía, efectivamente, una guitarra.  
Luego de unos segundos consiguió sacarse a medias el agua del pelo, dejándolo aún húmedo. Le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a Yao, quien lo estaba mirando más bien divertido (gracias a lo que había acabado de hacer).

-"Buenas", dijo el inglés, levantando ambas cejas, como preguntando, indirectamente, de que se reía el otro, quien simplemente le sonrió, entretenido por las reacciones y expresiones en el rostro del recién llegado.

-"No creo que estés interesado en comprar un viejo jarrón, ¿O me equivoco?", comentó el chino ya que, a pesar de tener tan solo quince años, era un buen juez de personalidades y actitudes, y sabía con que clases de personas se podía permitir bromear, pelear, conversar o reír o, directamente, con cuales ciertos personajes, era mejor quedarse callado.  
El otro bufó un tanto incómodo pero cansado.

-"¿Molesto de me quedo hasta que la lluvia pare? Prometo que en cuanto pueda me voy."  
Acto seguido el rubio se descolgó la funda de los hombros y la sostuvo en frente suyo, para que Yao la viera.

-"No me molesta mojarme, pero la guitarra... si le pasa algo me muero y el agua no es su amigo, por así decirlo."  
Intentó explicarse un tanto avergonzado. La lluvia lo había encontrado desprevenido en el medio del camino a lo de su primo, donde se iba a juntar con un grupo de amigos, si no hubiera llevado el instrumento consigo, no habría dudado en seguir, sin inmutarse, seguramente, por el agua en su ropa.

El oriental asintió levemente, volviendo a sonreír ante la expresión de tímida indecisión que surcaba el rostro del otro al haber tenido que pedir cobijo en una tienda desconocida, a un muchacho unos años más joven que él. Yao bajó la mirada después de unos segundos y continuó estudiando.

.

.

Arthur, ya que ese era el nombre del inglés, suspiró con cierto alivio y apoyó la guitarra contra un espacio de la pared libre de estantes. Dudó unos segundos pero decidió, para matar el tiempo, acercarse al chico, quien lo estaba ignoraba, en el mostrador.

-"¿Estudiando?" Preguntó sin mucho interés pero para romper el silencio. Yao le mostró la tapa del libro, sin dejar de leer y sin ningún comentario, donde grandes letras escribían "Historia" y varios dibujos describían la materia.  
El otro se dio cuenta de la indirecta y lo dejó en paz, sin molestarse en hacer otra pregunta, dedicándose a recorrer el lugar con cierto aburrimiento a la vez que tarareaba alguna que otra canción.

.

La tarde pasaba, la lluvia no amainaba, su abuela no volvía y aquel extraño seguía dando vueltas en la tienda. Yao no podía leer otro párrafo más de monótonos problemas, discusiones, acciones de un país que, después de todo, no era el suyo. Por unos segundos su punto de concentración fue la figura del inglés (de quien todavía no conocía ni el nombre), quien se encontraba observando un valioso tapiz chino.

-"¿Té?" resonó su voz entre el constante murmurar de la lluvia.

Arthur giró la cabeza con brusquedad al escuchar al otro y curvó levemente los labios,  
-"Erhm... ¿Bueno?"

"_Quién iba a pensar que alguien así iba a tomar té"_ pensó divertido Yao. Con un simple movimiento de manos cerró el grueso libro y lo dejó arriba del mostrador, con un gracioso salto se bajó de la silla y con soltura se dirigió a la cocina, como si tener invitados fuera algo común, cotidiano en su vida.  
Hirvió agua en la pava y preparó dos tazas. En la suya puso un saquito de té verde y en la otra, luego de unos segundos de indecisión, uno de té negro. Con el agua en su punto justo llenó ambas tazas y las llevó a la otra habitación.

Buscó rápidamente al inglés con la mirada y lo encontró sentado sobre el suelo, guitarra sin funda en sus manos, abajo de la gran ventana que daba a la calle, a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada. El muchacho se acercó y se sentó sin preámbulos en frente al otro, sin volcar una sola gota de té, alcanzándole su respectiva taza, con el brebaje echando humo, llenando el ambiente con la mezcla de ambas infusiones.

-"Gracias", dijo dirigiéndole una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa a Yao, quien se limitó a asentir levemente, saboreando la caliente y reconfortante sustancia entre sus manos.  
Así quedaron, cada uno tomando de a sorbos sus tés, cruzados de piernas, observándose con mutua discreción.

.

.

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?" preguntó el inglés después de un largo silencio.

-"Yao" contestó brevemente, a pesar de que no veía en el otro la figura de un criminal, secuestrador o asesino, era sanamente desconfiado de la gente y no le gustaba que otros le hicieran preguntas de su vida...

-"Como presiento que no me vas a preguntar, el mío es Arthur" comentó luego de unos segundos, levantando ambas cejas.

-"¿Cómo el Rey Arturo?" Yao se sonrió, recordando un pasaje del libro de Historia.

-"Eso creo, nunca pude enterarme." Agregó curvando una triste sonrisa en su, en ese momento, relajado rostro.  
Un casi imperceptible sentimiento de entendimiento apareció en ambos. Ninguno quiso romper esa sensación.

-"Sos chino, ¿No?" preguntó casi abruptamente el inglés, con curiosidad.

-"Si estás por preguntar si sé hablarlo, quiero ver las libras primero." Contestó levantando la ceja derecha, con un cierto tono cómico, burlándose levemente del otro. Si Yao no había escuchado aquella pregunta tantas veces...  
Arthur sonrió y posicionó, de una forma no muy cómoda para su espalda, la guitarra en el medio de sus piernas cruzadas.

Y, a partir de ese momento, solo se podía oír en la tienda el suave murmullo de la lluvia mezclado con el armonioso y musical sonido de las notas que tocaban expertamente las manos del europeo, concentrándose plenamente en la melodía, en el ritmo y en los tiempos del suave arpegio.  
Era ciertamente una situación un tanto extraña, siendo eso lo que pensaba justamente el chino. Lo último que él se había esperado de aquel día, el cual había amanecido nublado y aburrido y que aún continuaba llovioso, era pasar la tarde_ de esa manera_.

De esa forma transcurrieron unos apacibles diez minutos, los cuales encontraron su fin en el momento en que la puerta de entrada, a la derecha de ambos, se abrió abruptamente.

Un muchacho alto, de contextura robusta, rostro enrojecido por el frío viento de afuera, hombros anchos y pelo claro pasó y se encargó de mojar el piso con agua chorreando de su sobretodo. A pesar de su bien formada figura, era aparente que no podía tener más de veinticinco años, sino menos. Entró escapando de la tempestad que azotaba la Ciudad, mirando directamente el mostrador y, viendo que no había nadie sentado allí, frunció el entrecejo. Cerró la puerta a su espalda (sonaron las delicadas campanitas atadas a la misma) y giró la cabeza, escondiendo su barbilla aún más en la agradable bufanda alrededor de su cuello.  
Cuando sus ojos claros y fríos se clavaron en la pequeña figura del oriental, la sutil expresión de preocupación abandonó su rostro, volviendo su ceño fruncido al distinguir al inglés, quien lo observaba con notoria curiosidad, sentado del otro lado de Yao. La música de la guitarra había cesado en el momento que la calma de la tienda había sido interrumpida.

Yao le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora al recién llegado, quien se sacó el sobretodo mojado, colgándolo en el perchero de madera. Luego se acercó a donde los otros dos se encontraban y se acomodó sentándose al lado del chino, mirando con cierta desconfianza y molestia al otro.

-"Llamó tu abuela, quería que me fijara si todo andaba bien" explicó al chico. Clavando sus ojos inquisitivos en Arthur, continuó:  
-"¿Y vos sos..?"

Si al inglés le había causado irritación el tono rudo e incrédulo del otro hacia él, no lo dejó ver, sino que solamente curvó levemente los labios y, divertido, contestó:

-"Arthur, _Ma'am_, ¿El tuyo? Un nombre por un nombre"

El ruso, ya que en Rusia había nacido nuestro nuevo personaje, hizo una mueca, mostrando su disconformidad hacia el tono sarcástico que el otro había utilizado y tan solo se limitó a responder de mala gana.

-"Ivan"

Yao, sintiendo la tensión en el aire y la escaza tolerancia de ambos, decidió intervenir.

-"¿Dijo otra cosa?", dijo refiriéndose a su abuela. Él sabía que cuando ella llamaba al ruso era porque tenía algo importante para hacer y no quería que su nieto se quedara solo toda la tarde.

Ivan había trabajado, de eso ya unos años atrás y cuando aún se encontraba en la secundaria, en la tienda, ayudando a la señora Wang. La abuela se había convertido en una amiga para él y su tienda, en su segundo hogar.  
Además, y aún permaneciendo frescamente en la mente de Yao, el ruso había actuado muchas veces de niñera para el joven asiático (aún cuando la familia de este todavía vivía, a Yao siempre le había gustado pasearse por la tienda, estando en ese entonces Ivan allí, la mayor parte del tiempo, dispuesto a hacerle compañía y cuidar, de cierta manera, de él.).

-"Lo de siempre; que no salgas por la lluvia y que no te desabrigues. Me pidió que me fije si andaba todo bien, pero me parece que ya tenes compañía… por lo menos venir hasta acá me sirvió como excusa para despejar un poco mi cabeza."

Sonrió cuando terminó, gesto que el muchacho oriental no creyó ni por un segundo. Ivan, a quien él consideraba como a alguien muy querido, podía engañar a muchos con sus sonrisas, a todos menos a él quien, habiendo vivido y visto con sus propios ojos su forma de actuar, articular y pensar, sabía lo contrario.  
Arthur pudo notar, con cierta molestia, la hostilidad del otro hacia su presencia… que ni siquiera era intencional.  
Uno no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta del mutuo desagrado, entre el inglés y el ruso.

Yao no podía evitar sonreírse. Los otros dos habían terminado jugando una silenciosa guerra de miradas. Era una situación cómica, una en la que el más joven de los tres era el más mayor.

Y lo más increíble era que seguía lloviendo.

.

.

Luego de varios minutos, los tres se encontraban mirando en silencio y tranquilidad (a pesar de algunas furtivas e infantiles miradas entre los dos mayores) hacia la calle, a través del vidrio un tanto empañado por la diferencia de temperatura. Afuera se veían, todavía, algunas figuras corriendo de un lado a otro, intentando llegar a sus destinos sin mojarse tanto.  
Con un rápido y corto sonido, el reloj de la muñeca de Arthur marcó las seis de la tarde, ninguno tenía ganas de moverse, de irse, de seguir estudiando o de mojarse. Yao estaba por preguntar quién quería un té, cuando una de las oscuras figuras de la calle irrumpió la paz a la que habían llegado, abriendo la puerta de un golpe.

-"¡Buenas tardes!", comenzó alegremente una voz bastante masculina, -"Me preguntaba si no habían visto a un rubio con una guitarra, con aspecto de renegado social y dos grandes cejas pasar por… ¡Pero si ahí estás!", finalizó con sorpresa viendo con claridad a los que estaban sobre el suelo, ignorando todo lo que había dicho al principio.

El nuevo personaje tenía una bien cuidada y rubia cabellera que, a pesar de la lluvia, aún resplandecía bajo las luces de la tienda, sus ojos eran celestes, una pintoresca y escasa barba cubría tan solo la barbilla de su pálido y europeo rostro. Vestía casualmente, aunque con cierta clase, y un leve acento extranjero (más bien dicho francés) había marcado sus palabras. No parecía ser más grande que Arthur, pero una pequeña diferencia de meses era notoria, además, el recién llegado, era visiblemente más alto que el inglés y el chino, exceptuando al ruso que era más grande, por sus años y su contextura física, que cualquiera de los que estaban allí.

-"¡Artie! Te estuve buscando por todos lados", dramatizó Francis, ya que ese era el nombre del nuevo personaje, sonriendo divertido mientras, como si fuera su casa, se sentaba entre el inglés e Ivan y frente a Yao, quien lo miraba con ambas cejas levantadas.

-"A eso yo lo llamaría acosar" respondió sarcásticamente el aludido.

-"Cómo vas a catalogar así a mi angustiosa y sincera preocupación hacia vos, mi gran, gran, _muy gran_ amigo" agregó el francés, haciendo notorio hincapié cada vez que decía "gran" y guiñando un ojo.

-"¿Y vos sos…?" inquirió el ruso (por segunda vez en el día), ojeándolo con curiosidad e irritación.

-"Que descortés de mi parte… Francis a su servicio, mon ami" contestó ignorando al ruso y clavando su mirada celeste en la figura de Yao, quien se movió incómodo bajo la indeseada atención.

-"El idiota de acá es un… conocido mío… que no me explico cómo hizo para encontrarme." Intervino Arthur, molesto con el francés.

-"¿Conocido? Vamos, yo sé que soy algo más"

-"En tus sueños froggy."

-"Pero si hasta me dedicas ese acento tuyo." Siguió bromeando Francis.

Ver a aquellos dos discutiendo y sonriendo (sonrisa a medias por parte del inglés), era como oír a una conversación de hermanos o algo por el estilo… increíblemente parecida a una discusión familiar.  
La tienda de la abuela de Yao se había convertido en algo así como un centro de reuniones.

-"Y… ¿hacia donde iban?" los interrumpió el más joven de los cuatro, mientras se preguntaba cuanto más lo iban a estar distrayendo de su estudio, que no era algo que le molestaba o inquietaba en absoluto.

-"¡No me digan que este cejotas no les dijo nada! ¿Qué clase de caballero sos, Artie?" comentó Francis, riéndose abiertamente de la expresión de irritación por el comentario y de vergüenza por haberse olvidado algo tan esencial como explicar a donde tenía que ir (teniendo en cuenta los modales convencionales), después de que el chino no lo había echado de la tienda.

-"A lo de un amigo" empezó diciendo Arthur.

-"Un _muy_ buen amigo, ¿no Artie?" lo molestó su conocido.

-"Claro idiota, sobre todo porque mi _muy buen amigo_ no es nadie más que mi insoportable medio-primo." Siguió el inglés irritado por el comentario innecesario.

-"Saben que con los dos diciendo pavadas no llegamos a ningún lado" los frenó Ivan, acudiendo en ayuda del exasperado chino quien, luego de dirigirle una mirada llena de gratitud, simplemente pensó "_Si esto sigue así, voy a tener que empezar a cobrar mis tés_".

-"Igual no podemos salir con esta tempestad" dijo con cierto pesar Arthur mirando, cansado, por la ventana.

-"Las nubes la vuelven interminables" agregó con un suspiro Yao.

.

.

-"¡Perdón! Petit, no creo saber tu nombre." Exclamó Francis luego de unos minutos, fijando sus ojos, nuevamente, en el rostro del otro, de una manera bastante penetrante.

-"No lo molestes gil." Intervino el inglés, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

-"Yao" respondió el oriental, ignorando completamente la interrupción. Después de todo, no parecía que alguien se fuera a mover de la tienda hasta dentro de algún tiempo. Además, creía él, era injusto que él conociera su nombre y el otro no el suyo.  
Y como si el silencio fuese una maldición, este volvió a caer sobre los cuatro.

Ivan estaba tentado de sacar a los otros dos europeos de la tienda, pero sabía (además de que Yao no iba a aceptarlo por su quisquillosa manía de ser un buen anfitrión) que estar allí y en esa situación, había sido lo más entretenido de todo su aburrido día… y tenía que admitir que las caras y expresiones que hacía Yao gracias a las conversaciones de los otros dos eran épicas.

Nada más que un par de tarareos y comentarios llenaron el ambiente por más o menos diez minutos, hasta que el sonido de alguna canción (que parecía rock inglés) retumbó en la tienda. Yao se sobresaltó y salió de su ensimismamiento, el ruso alternó entre mirar al francés y al inglés mientras que Francis directamente clavó sus ojos en Arthur, quien estaba sacando con notoria pereza un celular rojo y negro.  
Siguiendo con lentitud, miró quién lo estaba llamando, suspiró y se llevó el aparato al oído, entrecerrando levemente los ojos.

-"Alfred." Saludó con marcado desgano.

-"Me agarró la lluvia por el camino. No, no me comió el cocodrilo yankee de las alcantarillas. No, no me raptaron, ni violaron, ni nada… a no ser que estar en el mismo lugar que Francis cuente como algo de eso."  
Discurso que pudo decir rápidamente y con impaciencia cuando la persona del otro lado de la línea, en este caso su medio-primo a quien bien vamos a llamar Alfred, le dejó un hueco de silencio, mientras tomaba algo de aire, luego de _muchas_ preguntas.

Luego de un segundo de silencio, los cuatro en la habitación escucharon una fuerte y ruidosa risa que, cuando terminó, dejó lugar a que la otra voz siguiera hablando.

-"No pendejo, no tengo miedo a mojarme, es que tengo la guitarra conmigo. No, no te importa saber donde estoy y _no_, no tengo la más pálida idea de cuando voy a ir, si es que esta lluvia me deja ir." Contestó contando hasta diez el inglés.

Alfred continuó parloteando por algún tiempo antes de que Arthur le cortara con un claro:

-"_No_, no voy a pasar por un McDonald cuando vaya para allá."

Y colgó.

-"Mon Cheri, tus _admiradores_ te vuelven loco, ¿no?"

-"…"

Y el celular rebotó contra la cabeza del francés, cayendo sobre su falda.

.

.

_Una larga tarde, ¿no?_

_._

_._

_._

_N/A_

No hay nada más divertido que escribir un AU con China de chiquito y Arthur de inglés mal llevado...  
Bueno, Rusia y Francia son geniales también... Aunque Estados Unidos no me gusta mucho, perdón Alfred, en mis historias siempre vas a ser medio-muy boludo xD

¿Comentarios? ¿Alguien? ;)


End file.
